nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Jerca Kalon
“You are so wrong about me father. I have accomplish so much in my life. I have learned to let go of my emotion and anger." -Jerca Kalon was a Jedi Padawan who believed in the customs and traditions of the Jedi Order. A young man who believed in helping and serving others cheerfully was its own reward. Discovering the powers of the Force at an early age, he was berated by his parents to never use his newfound power until he found safety at the Jedi Enclave on Dantoonie. They taught him how too use his powers responsibly and helped him to become the great individual he has become. Jerca is currently going through the Jedi Trials in the hopes of becaming a Jedi Knight. Using a green lightsaber, this Jedi Guardian strongly believes in never giving up on anything that stands in his way of total peace and prosperity within the Force. Biography Jerca Kalon was born on the planet of Dantooine in the year 3,971 BBY and raised by Joseph and Mary Kalon as a farmer on their homestead. When Jerca was about 8 years old, he was working in the field when he needed a hoe to turn the soil; the hoe was on the side of the shed which was a bit far away from where he was standing. He extended his arm as a joke like he was trying to reach the hoe when all of a sudden; the hoe flew right into his hand. Jerca was shocked and wondered how that was possible. In the days to come, Jerca started to experiment with his gift with small items like rocks and twigs until his father, Joseph, saw him doing this. He ran over, hit him and told him never to use this gift ever again. However, his presence was felt by Mater Dorak and Master Zhar of the Jedi enclave on Dantooine and they immediately set out to seek him. When they arrived at the Kalon home, Joseph tried to send them away to no avail. The Jedi Master tried to explain that their son's gift was indeed the power of the force and they would be more than willing to train him in the ways of the Jedi. Joseph and Mary refused to turn over their son and forced the Jedi masters to leave. Jerca heard all of this and thought that becoming a Jedi would be a great opportunity for him. While his parents were asleep that night, Jerca ran off to the Jedi Temple and ran into a group of Dark Jedi who began to threaten him with Lightsabers. Master Dorak sensed the trouble that Jerca was in and came to his rescue. The Dark Jedi fled while Master Dorak took him to the temple where he quickly settled in among all the nice people around him. In the morning, Joseph and Mary came to the temple in search of Jerca and found him training with Jedi Master Dorak. They demanded that he come home but, he refused. Joseph and Mary disowned Jerca and left to go back home. Saddened by this, Jerca was approached by Mater Dorak he told him that they were his family now. After Jerca passed all the tests and joined the rank of the Jedi as Padawan, he was told that he would be transferred to a planet called Coruscant where he would join the Jedi and train to become the best Jedi he can possibly be. Jerca is currently training to become a Jedi Guardian and uses form 1 of lightsaber combat also known as Shii-Cho, utilizing the force into his fighting. Jerca believes strongly in the ways of the Jedi and hopes that wherever his path takes him that he would never lose sight of what is important to him and his fellow Jedi. The Jedi Trials 12 Years have passed and Jerca Kalon, who now lives on Coruscant within the Jedi Temple, has made many great friends within the Jedi. He was also very highly thought of by the Jedi Council who watched him grow to a respected Jedi Padawan. In the eyes of his new Jedi Master (Name coming soon), Jerca was ready to face the Jedi Trials to become a Jedi Knight. Jerca was approached by his master who told him that he was ready to try and become a Jedi Knight but, he must prove himself to be worthy. Jerca was taken, by his master before the Council who deemed him worthy to pursue the way into Jedi Knighthood. Jerca was told that he would have to pass 4 tests in order to become a Jedi Knight. These tests would test him physically and mentally. Jerca was very brave and accepted the challege to become a Jedi Knight. His first trials would be the... Trial of Skill And Trial of the Flesh After deemed worthy of trying to become a Jedi Knight, Jerca went with his Master to a special training center within the Jedi Temple. “Jerca, this is the Trial of Skill. You are to prove that you can use your lightsaber as well as the Force against a simulated opponent. Now, this is a simulation but, the hazards of death and pain are still real, so treat this like you were fighting someone on the field of battle.” ”Yes, Master.” “May the Force be with you!” Master said as he left the room and started the simulator. The opponent was a giant beast known as the Rancor. However, this didn’t scare Jerca at all. He quickly activated his lightsaber and began to use his power of Force Speed to confuse the beast. Then, using Force Jump to leap into the air and come down with the lightsaber into the head of the beast causing it to fall and die on contact with the floor. The simulated Rancor disappeared and the voice of Jerca’s Master came echoing through the room. “Well done, Jerca let us try a lightsaber to lightsaber battle now.” Master said as he started the simulator again revealing the simulated image of Jerca’s own master. “Remember, Jerca treat this as if it was real.” With that, Jerca and the simulator fought each other. The simulator knew every move that the Master knew making it a difficult battle. Jerca attacked and blocked every attack that the simulator used and soon the Force came into play when the simulator used the Force Push on Jerca knocking his lightsaber out of his hands which rolled to the other end of the room behind the simulated opponent. Jerca was down on the ground with his opponent closing in slowly. His opponent pointed his lightsaber towards Jerca and thinking quickly but, not carefully, Jerca used his left hand to Force Push his opponent back and in doing so, the opponent’s lightsaber cut off his left hand. Jerca screamed in immense pain, Jerca’s master wanted to stop the simulator program but realized that there was too much at stake for Jerca to stop now. Jerca fought thought the pain, stood up and with his right hand, he used the Force to pull his lightsaber to him. With the simulator still dazed from being push away by the Force, Jerca moved slowly toward his opponent because of the pain he was feeling. The simulated opponent got up and charged towards Jerca. With that, Jerca activated his lightsaber and used a cutting motion to cut the opponent in half, ending the simulation. With a sigh of relief Jerca collapsed from the pain of his left hand being removed. Jerca’s Master then ran into the room, helped Jerca up and took him to the medical droid. Once he awoke, Jerca was in his bed chamber with his master looking over him with a smile on his face. ”Congratulations, Jerca. You handled yourself very well in the simulator room. You have passed the Trial of Skill.” “Thank you, master.” “And after talking with the Jedi Council, they have informed me that you have also passed the Trial of Flesh by losing your left hand.” The master said as Jerca looked at his hand revealing that it has been replaced a new robotic left hand. “Next time, be sure to keep all of your body parts in check, Jerca.” His master said with a grin.” “Yes, Master.” Jerca responded with a chuckle. “Get some rest, Jerca. We will continue your trials when you feel ready.” The Master said as Jerca went to sleep with a proud feeling inside of himself for he has just passed two of the Jedi Trials. Trial of Spirit After completing his Trail of Skill and Trial of the Flesh at the same time, Jerca took a week of rest before continuing on with his next trial to become a Jedi Knight. Jerca went in front of The Jedi Council to learn what his next trial would be. Upon arrival, The Master spoke to Jerca. “You have passed both of your first two trials, Jerca. The Council is very pleased with your ambition to continue.” “Thank you, Master” Jerca said as he bowed before the council. “Your next trial will be your trial of Spirit. I hope you are ready.” The Master informed him. “For your trial, you are to go home and make amends with your estranged parents.” Jerca couldn’t believe the objective of this trial. He has not seen his parents since the day he was disowned by them on Dantooine. However, Jerca bowed and said… “I shall go at once, master.” “Jerca. I must also inform you that no matter what happens, you cannot use the powers of the Force or your Lightsaber for any reason during this trial. You also cannot go to the Jedi Enclave at any time.” “Yes, Master.” Jerca said as he left to pack up his suitcase and take a shuttle to his home planet of Dantooine. Upon arrival, Jerca was dropped off far from the Jedi Enclave and closer to his parent’s homestead. As Jerca started to walk toward his old home he realized that it has been 12 years since he last saw his parents and he started to wonder how they would react when they saw him. When Jerca got to his parent’s home, he saw a young boy working the field. Jerca walked over to him. ”What is your name, young one?” Jerca asked. “Traca… Traca Kalon.” The young boy said out of fear. “Hi Traca. My name is Jerca Kalon. I am your older brother.” “Wow! Mommy told me I had an older brother. I thought you were dead.” “Is that what they said?” Jerca wondered in shock. “That is what daddy said. He didn’t like to talk about you so much.” “This is going to be difficult!” Jerca said to himself. “I want to see my mother and father. Could you take me to them?” “Are you sure you want to see them?” Traca asked his brother. Jerca had to think about that for a second and as he thought Mary Kalon came out to see her son talking to some stranger she could not recognize. “Hey! Get away from my son!” “Mommy, No!” Traca said trying to stop his mother who looked into the eyes of the stranger and recognized him. “Jerca?” Mary Kalon said with a shocked look on her face. “Hi mom.” Jerca said as Mary walked up to him and hugged him tightly. “Oh, how I have missed you, son!” Mary said. “I suppose my dad doesn’t feel the same way as you do, huh?” Jerca wondered. “Not really. Why did you come here, son?” “I came to make amends with you and father.” He informed her. “Unfortunately, father is not well and is about ready to die.” Mary informed her son. Jerca couldn’t believe it. “May I see him?” “Come with me, son.” Mary took Jerca and Traca to see their father, Joseph Kalon who was laying down in his bed. He has grown old and could barely move his body. Jerca knelt beside his father’s bed as his father turned his head and saw his long lost son. “What are you doing here, boy?” he snapped. “I have come to see you, father.” Jerca said “I thought I made it very clear for you to never to come back here! I disowned you!” “Yes, you did. However, over the course of 12 years, I have learned to forgive you for that.” “Does it look like I need to be forgiven?!” “I always hoped that you would find it in your heart to do so.” “I swore that I would never forgive you.” “I am sorry to hear that father.” “You are a failure, boy. You always have been and always will be!” “You are so wrong about me father. I have accomplish so much in my life. I have learned to let go of my emotion and anger. Please, I beg of you, do not to take this hatred of me to the grave. “I want you out of my house and out of my sight!” “As you wish, father.” Jerca said as he rose from his knees and left his father bedside. His mother and brother, who were waiting outside of the room, heard everything that just went down. “I am so sorry, Jerca.” Mary told him. “It’s alright, mother. There are some people that you just can’t change, no matter how hard you try. I will leave and head back to Coruscant now.” He said as he hugged his mother and his brother, Traca and left the homestead grounds. While walking back towards his ship, Jerca couldn’t help but let the tears flow down his face. As he wept, he tried to clear his head of the rare emotion that anyone would feel in the situation he was in right now. As soon as he got the tears out of his eyes, he continued to walk until he reached his shuttle and flew off of the planet. He soon arrived back on Coruscant and The Master met him at the landing bay of the Jedi Temple. “Are you alright, Jerca?” he asked. “Yes master. I am alright.” “Congratulations! You have passed the Trial of Spirit.” “How? My father and I didn’t patch up our differences.” “But, you and your mother did. This trial was to test you to overcome the fear you had of going back home to a negative environment and you have managed to persevere without falling to anger. I am so proud of you. “Thank you, my master!” Jerca said as he and The Master walked back into the Jedi Temple. Personality and traits Jerca was always a cheerful and brave young man within the Jedi Order. Always ready to help his fellow Jedi and others who enter his life. Jerca, over the course of time, has learned to forgive his parents for disowning him and believes that one day they will except him for what he is today. Powers and abilities Force Push Force Pull Force Heal Force Speed Force Jump See also Category: Jedi